


Intense Training

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Groping, M/M, Military Training, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Game(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Set before the events of the game. Noctis and Gladio are training one night in the palace and things take an unexpected turn.





	1. Evening Training

Gladio walked into the training room that night with his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be in there this late, so he was just wearing grey sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. He paused as the door shut behind him and blinked as he heard the familiar sound of a sword swinging through the air.

Gladio glanced up and his eyes widened slightly, seeing Noctis swing his sword. The Prince was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt. His hair was sparkling slightly with sweat, as well as his chest. Gladio felt his face flush a little and his heart rate pick up. He didn’t realize how good looking the Prince was until that moment.

Noctis stopped, noticing the older man and lowered his sword, panting slightly.

Gladio swallowed and clenched his jaw slightly, “Sorry. Am I interrupting? I didn’t think anyone would be here.”

Noctis let out a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate, “You’re fine. I was just trying to get in some extra training.”

Gladio slowly walked towards him, “Well your forms all wrong. You don’t wanna get that memorized like that just to be hit from an opening you know.”

Noctis’ eye twitched, “You gonna show me the right way or just be an ass?”

Gladio motioned for Noctis to take his stance and the older man walked up behind him. Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat as Gladio’s palm rested on his abs. Noctis glanced at him over the shoulder with a questioning look.

Gladio locked eyes with him, “The power comes from here.” He removed his hand to briefly replace it with his fingers, “Tighten up here as you thrust.” He lightly traced a finger over his lower abs. Noctis hoped the man couldn’t feel his heart racing in his chest. He felt like it was going to jump out.

Noctis’ face flushed slightly and he glanced away, trying to focus on his extended arm. Gladio kept his flat hand on Noctis’ chest as his other hand adjusted the Prince’s grip on the sword, loosely holding his wrist, “Make sure you don’t hold it too high or you won't be able to block if it comes to that.”

Gladio glanced back at the Prince, noting that his eyes were covered his his hair and his breathing was picking back up a little. Gladio blushed slightly. Was he…?

Gladio shook his head for a moment before lightly running his fingers down to Noct’s elbow and moving it slightly, “Don’t lock it out. You’ll injure yourself.” Gladio dropped his voice a little and leaned into Noct’s ear.

The shorter man jumped slightly, but didn’t pull away. Gladio bit lip lip slightly. Should he go for it? He hesitated for a moment, not moving his hands. He eventually leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Noct’s throat.

The Prince gasped loudly as he dropped the blade, the metal echoing on the ground. To Gladio’s surprise though, the Prince leaned back against him. Gladio opened his eyes as the Prince slowly lowered his shaking arm.

Gladio leaned in, kissing his neck a little harder this time as he ran his hand from his elbow up to his shoulder. The Prince moaned slightly as he felt Gladio’s erection pressing into his back. Gladio started sliding his hand down the Prince’s chest as he nipped his neck.

Noctis moaned loudly as Gladio groped him through his sweatpants. His hand reached back, gripping part of Gladio’s shirt. The Prince was panting pretty heavily by now.

Gladio slid his hand up and was about to slid his hand down Noctis’ pants, when suddenly the smaller boy pushed him away.

Gladio let go and they both locked eyes. Gladio was panting a little bit, but Noctis was clearly having a hard time breathing. Noctis stared at him for a while and Gladio was afraid to move. Noctis’ eyes narrowed for a moment before he finally took a couple steps back before turning around and quickly walking out of the room.

As the door shut, Gladio let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair and resting the other on his hip, “Damnit.” His face flushed slightly as what he had done started to register and his face flushed a little more realizing how turned on he was himself.

He bit his lip and glanced at the door. After debating briefly, he made up his mind and started walking towards the door, intent on following the Prince.


	2. It's Worth Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio tracks down Noct in his room.

Gladio made his way down the hallway towards the Prince’s chamber. His boots echoed on the floor. He had his hands in his pockets and attempting to calm his heartbeat. Was he really going to go through with this?

As he rounded the corner to Noctis’ room, he blinked, noticing the door was still slightly open and the light shining through. He hesitantly walked up and pushed it open another crack, looking inside.

Noctis was pacing his room, still breathing heavy. He had his hands locked behind his head and he’d already gotten rid of his boots. Eventually he stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

Gladio quietly entered the room, leaving his boots outside the door. He calmly shut the door behind him.

Noctis didn’t look up, “Why’d you do it?”

Gladio glanced at the Prince, “... Because it’s obvious we both want it.”

Noctis lifted his head, hesitantly locking eyes with Gladio, “Want  **what** ?”

“You know what.” Gladio responded with as he started walking towards the man.

Noctis stood up as Gladio got closer. Neither of them blinked and they held eye contact. Gladio hesitantly placed his hands on Noctis’ lips. When Noctis leaned up to protest, Gladio captured his mouth in a kiss.

Noctis froze for the first few seconds before he responded, kissing back. He grabbed the hem of Gladio’s shirt and started pulling it up. Gladio broke the kiss long enough to pull the fabric off and toss it to the side before returning his mouth to the Prince’s. Gladio pushed him backwards and Noctis fell back when his legs hit the edge of the bed. Gladio controlled the fall with a strong arm supporting the Prince’s back as the taller man climbed on top of him, slipping his tongue into Noct’s mouth.

Noct parted his legs and let Gladio lay between them, moaning into the kiss as the taller man pressed down against him. Gladio rolled his hips and Noctis broke the kiss, arching his back and moaning.

“Ya know, Noct,” Gladio muttered into his ear in between kissing his neck, “If you wanted this, you just had to ask.”

Noctis’ eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, “How do you ask for something like  **this** ?”

Gladio chuckled, pulling back a bit, “Fair point.” He lifted the Prince’s hips and pulled his pants off, throwing them in a corner.

As Gladio leaned down to kiss him again, Noct stopped him, “Yours too.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and got off the bed momentarily, removing his pants. Noctis blushed slightly at how big he was. Gladio glanced at him, “... You got any…?”

Noctis nodded slightly and motioned towards the nightstand. Gladio walked over and grinned slightly, pulling out a half used bottle of lube. He repositioned himself between Noctis’ legs and pressed down, them both moaning as their erections touched.

Noctis groaned a bit, “Stop teasing me, Gladio.”

Gladio chuckled softly, “Yes, sir.” He opened the bottle and put some on his fingers before roughly inserting two fingers into the Prince. Noctis moaned loudly and arched his back. Gladio grinned. The Prince liked it rough.

Gladio leaned down and captured his mouth in another kiss as he moved his fingers slowly. A few minutes later Noctis broke the kiss, glaring at the man, “I said stop teasing.”

Gladio grinned and removed his fingers, earning a gasp from the Prince. He took some more lube and coating his dick with it, positioning himself at Noct’s entrance and slowly pushing in. They both moaned as Gladio firmly seated himself as far as he could inside him.

Noct rocked his hips and Gladio moaned, taking the hint. He started to move and leaned down, biting Noct’s neck. Noctis moaned in response, reaching down and stroking himself as Gladio moved inside of him.

Gladio started thrusting harder and they both moaned loudly. He felt Noct tightening down around him and kissed the man deeply. Noctis came first, all over his chest, and continued cumming as he felt Gladio spill deep inside his ass.

Gladio rested his head against Noct’s forehead, panting and trying to slow his heartbeat. He moaned as he pulled out and rolled off to the side.

They laid side by side, panting. Eventually Noctis glanced at him, “That’s technically treason you know. Fucking a royal.”

Gladio laughed softly, “It was worth it.”

Noctis grinned slightly and laughed a bit himself. They both laid there laughing for a little while. Sometimes it was nice to forget who was a royal and who wasn’t.


End file.
